


Tonight

by ColePike



Category: Elvis Cole - Robert Crais
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Possessive Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/pseuds/ColePike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For every kill shot you get today,” he said, letting his lips brush Cole’s ear, “I’m going to make you cum once tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I am posting this, I am so incredibly embarrassed.
> 
> I saw a OTP prompt in relation to basketball shots. I decided to change it to guns for this but I know 0% about guns so I am sorry.

Cole was just finishing loading his gun when Pike came up behind him and whispered, low, soft and sultry.

“For every kill shot you get today,” he said, letting his lips brush Cole’s ear, “I’m going to make you cum once tonight.” 

Cole froze as his mouth went dry and he could not help but glance at his other competitors scattered across the sniper shooting range. His thoughts turned to static as he stared off into space.

An announcement rang out from the speakers, shaking Cole from his thoughts. “Line up! We’re starting!”

Cole stood, still in a daze, and walked over to his place in the line. He shook hands with the others and tried to mentally prepare himself. This competition involved himself and seven others competing to shoot targets that appeared randomly at different distances across the range. The whistle blew and the atmosphere turned hot and tense, and Cole all but forgot about Pike’s little promise.

When the game was over and Cole had come second missing out by one shot, Pike clapped Cole on the back, and he remembered.

Oh, he remembered.

“Hey Elvis, why’s your face all red?” Kane, who came third, asked, raising an eyebrow. Cole swallowed and looked at the ground, shaking his head.

“You don’t look so good,” Pike agreed. He pressed the back of his hand to Cole’s forehead, eyes boring into him. 

“You’re all hot,” he whispered. Then, “I’m going to take him home,” he said to the rest of the competitors who had gathered around for a post-game drink. 

“Thanks guys. I’ll see you later,” Elvis managed to get out.

“Good work today.” The others parroted their response and Pike clasped a palm on Cole’s shoulder, steering him out of the range and towards their cars.

“So,” Pike said after they reached the car park and Cole had almost relaxed. “Six hits. I wonder, should the three you just missed out on mean I should build you up to climax but grip your dick tightly just before you release, stopping you from-“

“Joseph Pike, we are in public,” Cole hissed, elbowing Pike in the side. Pike’s mouth twitched and he nudged Cole back. It quickly devolved into a shoving match before they reached their cars. 

They split up on the drive back to Cole’s house, over taking each other and rushing to get home. Pike caught up to Cole in the car-port just before the door entering into the kitchen. He snatched him by the waist and hauled him in close. He just looked at Cole for a moment, then leaned in and pressed their lips together in a happy, chaste kiss.

“C’mon,” he whispered against Pike’s lips. “Let’s go inside.” 

Pike nodded mutely and did not move. Cole laughed and reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys. Pike followed him inside.

The door was barely closed before Pike had Cole pinned against it, kissing down his neck and worming a hand under his shirt, brushing his way from his chest down his abs. Cole gasped when Pike fisted Cole’s hair and pulled his head back so that he could nibble at Cole’s throat. His hand skirted the top of Cole’s boxers then plunged inside, fisting his already weeping cock hard and fast. Cole writhed, bucking against his hand wildly.

“You did so good today,” Pike whispered into his neck, tongue flicking against a sensitive area just below his ear lobe. “So good. You were so sexy making those shots. I wanted to have you then and there, but I couldn’t. Do you have any idea how crazy that made me?”

“Joe,” Cole moaned, not sure what the end of that sentence was supposed to be. He clung to Pike’s shoulders for support.

“I wanted to mark you up,” Pike continued. “Let them know they can’t have you, only me. Only I get to be with you.” Pike buried his head in Cole’s shoulder. 

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Pike groaned out. He worked his hand up and down swiping his thumb across Elvis slit while, the other squeezed Cole’s arse. “I love you, Elvis,” Pike said. He gave one last particularly hard pump and Cole was coming against his hand and the inside of his briefs.

Pike worked him through it, stroking him softly as he twitched and trembled against his front door. He smoothed his free hand up and down Cole’s back, face pressed into the fabric of Cole’s shirt.

When Cole calmed down enough to think straight he leaned back and glared at Pike. 

“I love you,” he said, his voice like ice, “but there is no way in hell you are making me come five more times tonight.” 

Pike planted one hand on the door above Cole’s shoulder and leaned in close.

“Wanna bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! And read RC's new novel The Promise. Top stuff!


End file.
